Perfect Creation
by Tea.T
Summary: Clow and Yue. I find that there aren't many of these two so I made one. Clow Reed dreams to make the perfect creation but something turns it...well...imperfect. Yue loves his master, but Clow was never the one to realize love. Yaoi.
1. Chapter One

Since there are so less Clow and Yue stories I think I'll try one. They really are one of my top favorite couples. It's so sad that I can't find one picture of them together, not even one. I feel like most people neglect them. So I want to write something to them. Please tell me what you think.

**Perfect Creation**

Chapter One

Master Clow Reed, the most powerful magician in his time, sits in his huge red chair in front of his desk. In his right hand is a quill pen and on the desk are numerous pieces of paper with much more than scribbles and drawings than they seem to be. Clow Reed now, resting his head on his chair, closes his eyes. Thinking is quite troublesome and hard when he wants something to come to him, especially when he wants everything to be perfect and right. He can't make a single mistake, or he won't let himself make a mistake. No, this was critical, or at least to him.

He has been thinking about this for quite some time. Heck, he dreamt about this for almost his whole life. Sometimes, mostly at night but sometimes in the daylight he would randomly have an idea or two about how or what would make this project of his special and perfect. Then he would run to his papers, no matter what he was doing at that time, he would run into his office. He couldn't wait because he was afraid that the moment he did the idea would run out of his head. That had happened a couple of times and Clow was frustrated. He wouldn't let it happen again.

So now, as Clow lay thinking, he looked towards the tall window, seeking inspiration from the moon as he often did. He likes to do this at night, possibly, because it is when he thinks the best. No one is there to bother him. He can work in peace and concentrate far better.

The night is warm and the light for the glorious moon is comforting. Clow asked himself: What would make her the most special thing anyone could ever dream? How can I make her perfect? What is missing? I have everything thought out to the littlest detail. What is it that I am missing? Hair? Beautiful, long, soft, and silver. Visage? Beautiful. Silky, white, skin. Handsome. Eyes? Like the moon, so light of a blue that it seems gray, silver. Height? Not too short, not too tall, simply not taller than me. Body? Picturesque, slender, and in every curve, every way perfect as I would like. Clothes? Something exquisite, not fancy, but certainly magical to show off that beautiful body. Wings? Like Keroberos, none other. Magnificent, pure angel wings. Manner? Behavior? Could I really control that? But in any case, she would have to be sweet, not too emotional, but...But what? What is it that I want her to be like? God, appearance is one thing, but manner is another. It has to match her beauty and grace. And of course she would be obedient. How else? What else?

Clow can not bring himself to find the right words for his creation-to-be. Even after all the years of planning what she would look like and changing it several times too, he still cannot come up with what kind of manner and behavior he would like her to be. He could as he had done with Keroberos let it be, but Keroberos turned out to be as hot and wild as the sun. Clow doesn't want to take any chances of ruining his perfect creation. But in another case, it is the moon, he is using as his center magic, so maybe it is best to let it be. Let it be so that she will reflect every magic, glory, and aspect of the moon just like how Keroberos's manner reflects his sun-born being now.

Maybe he will, Clow decides after much consideration. If he has no other idea, then he will. It doesn't seem likely that the great sorcerer will because of how obsessed he is on making _her_ perfect that he can't think straight.

A full moon is to come next week. He wants to do it then, on a full moon. It is when the moon's magic is at its fullest and he believes it will be the best time to do it. It's either a week or another month. But he can't put it off any further. Keroberos is missing his counterpart. It's not much of a balance if there is the sun and the day but no moon and night.

With that somewhat settled, Clow Reed stands up from his huge red chair. He doesn't know why he likes it so much. He himself prefers his robes black, purple, and dark. Why he would like something so bright is beyond him and all other sorcerers. Maybe it is because he likes breaking some sort of rule that said that magicians and sorcerers are supposed to be dark and like dark. His tastes certainly is mysterious and unlike any other.

Master Clow walks slowly away from his desk in grace, ignoring the papers that are still scattered on his desk. They will not move and he still needs them later so he did not want to bother to arrange and then scatter them all over again tomorrow night.

Opening his office door, Clow steps out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He begins to walk to his chamber. It is more proper to call it a chamber than a room because the house is so elegant that certainly a more appropriate word for the dwellings would be a chamber. And in his case, the master chamber is where he sleeps at night and wakes up in the morning.

Walking through the dark and empty corridor doesn't seem to faze the young sorcerer at all. The only light provided is the light from the moon and the stars outside the wide windows. As ominous and terrifying the darkness may seem to another, it is not to this magician or for most magicians in that case. What is there to be afraid of? He is powerful. He need not worry about something as the darkness.

As Clow walks to his chamber, he crosses his sun creation's room. He peers inside through the opened door. He smiles his father-lovingly smile. Sometimes one could not tell what kind of smile he has on since his smiles are as mysterious as he is and he hides himself well. One could not tell if he is dangerous or safe even if that person knew him for a long time.

Keroberos lay on the huge cotton soft bed with his wings in a curl comfortably. The sun guardian seems to be making soft whizzing sounds, almost like snoring but not quite. He looks so at ease and peaceful, sleeping with his paws under his furry head.

Clow walks into the room and towards the bed. His soft smile is still there. He lifted the covers comfortably over the lion's body. Then he softly smoothes out the furs on the lion's resting head. The sun guardian is his creation as well as many to come. He plans to put his life into his work and all his magic. He will love all his creations, he is sure. As he thought this, he cannot help thinking back to his current creation at hand. He unconsciously made his smile look softer.

As Clow leaves the room, he proceeds to his own chamber. When he finally reaches it, he opens the door and walks in. The light instantly comes on. After removing some of his heavier garments, the tired Clow Reed slips in bed. Then with a wave, the light is gone.

Master Clow makes himself comfortable in his silky bed. Yes, he says in his mind as he thinks back to what he had been thinking about when he was stroking Keroberos. He will love his creations, and he hopes that they will love him back. But especially, he notes, the one who is to become his moon guardian.

I had a good time writing this first one. I believe that it's always so easy to start a story but so hard to finish it. I've started many but never finished them in writing. It's different for essays, it's hard to start it for me and it easy to end it. Anyway, I want to finish this one and the other one with Sora and Riku that I'm currently working on too. Thanks.


	2. Chapter Two

Please tell me what you think. I only ask that.

**Perfect Creation**

Chapter Two

The wait for next week was longer than Clow anticipated. Maybe it was because he couldn't wait. He had planned to do this for such a long time. Ever since he was a boy he wanted an angel, just someone as a friend, perhaps. A life of a sorcerer could be quite lonely. Most magicians made friends using their magic because of this loneliness.

Clow agrees that making creations for selfish reasons is wrong indeed. He does not make his creations out of selfishness. He merely wants someone, an equal being to talk to or be in the company of. His creations will be like children to him, not servants.

It is his destiny to produce the creations he has in mind. His father had told him so. And using his magnificent abilities, which had allowed him to see into the future, he knew that he is meant to do this.

Tonight will be the most exciting night since Keroberos's birth. When the moon is up and shining brilliantly, Clow will cast his spell and bring forth to this world what he hopes is the most magnificent creature anyone could create.

There were many times when Clow wondered what made this creation a more important one and require his constant attention. As Clow sits calmly on his chair in the library, he wonders about this again. Keroberos is special indeed but Clow had planned this creation for so long. Why? He questioned himself all the time. The only logical or barely logical reason he could come up with is that he feels closer to the moon than the sun. Doesn't sound like a reason but the sorcerer took it as one, trying not to deny what his senses and feelings tell him. After all, his magic is bound to his emotions as do all magic have to be bound to something. Keroberos's magic and energy are bound to the blazing sun. Clow's next creation's energy will need a same kind of bound. The moon, of course, but the moon's energy and light itself is reflected and thus need something else. Clow had thought about this too. Actually, he thought about everything or so he thought. He plans to have the moon guardian's strength depend on his. It certainly is no problem. Clow is as everyone calls him quite the powerful magician. His magic could surely support the moon angel. He doesn't mind. All his other creations would need to depend on his magic as well.

Clow is so into his thoughts that he forgot about Keroberos who is currently relaxing at the side of Clow's chair. Clow reaches down to pet the lion's head. Even though it has been only a month since Keroberos was brought to life, petting him has become a dead habit.

While Clow's hand plays gently with the lion's fur, his head turns to the tall windows of the library. It is still bright and early in the afternoon. Usually, Clow is calm and he is rarely nervous, but right now he is feeling rather uncomfortable. He had waited for so long and now that the time has come he feels like he couldn't do it at all. He had this same kind of feeling when creating Keroberos but that seemed minor compared to now.

Clow drifts into an almost sleep as the stillness of everything made his eyes heavy.

"Master Clow?"

Clow opens his eyes and his head turns to the direction of the door from which he heard someone called him. He smiles just a little, indicating that he is still in a good mood.

"Tana, what is it?" Clow asked softly, his voice always non-changing, always in a deep but handsome tone.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but lunch is ready," replied Tana in a sincere voice.

"Thank you, Tana," Clow said in return. The young girl then leaves the door.

Tana is his maid. She looks fairly young but in truth, she is older than Clow. She is kind, sweet, and polite. Tana was also an orphan to begin with and when she was fired from her job as a florist, not because she was bad or anything it was just the company who wanted a cut; Clow hired her as a maid. Tana proved to be quite the most useful person in Clow's life since he moved away from his mother and his father died. She prepares his meals, she does his clothes, she cleans the house, she manages almost about everything. Clow never really thought of getting more maids or servants. He dislikes crowds of people and Tana could do everything that is needed to be done. Of course, Clow would never expect too much from the poor girl. She is only one person and could not do everything. He rarely orders her to do anything. If he is in the living room and wants a book or his spectacles from his office he would get it himself. He really doesn't need Tana to do much but cook and clean, the only things he either refuses to do or have no capability to do.

Clow looks down at the sun guardian beside him. He shakes the creature a little to get him up.

"Keroberos," he said shaking the lion. "Lunch is ready."

The wild yet tamed lion shakes his head as he gets up to stretch. Lunch or food for that matter is what Keroberos loves. He loves to eat for some reason enjoying the good feeling he gets in his tongue when he eats something he likes. Sweets are his favorite, of course. Clow never minded his guardian's tastes or that he ate so much. Clow himself likes sweets as well but he does not seem to show it at all. He also found it rather amusing to watch the lion eat sometimes.

Clow stands up from his chair. He wonders how long he sits in that chair anyway or how long he will sit in that chair in a lifetime. He certainly dislikes sitting on just some ordinary chair. That's Clow for you; everything has to be special for him.

Keroberos begins to walk on all fours towards the door. Clow merely follows.

While they are walking through a corridor that leads to the staircase and then to the dining, Clow looks down at his creation and he smiles, his smile yet again normal. "So how did you sleep, Keroberos?"

The sun guardian looks up at his master in a face that says 'what kind of question is that?' "I slept fine as always."

"Of course," Clow is still smiling. "But if you sleep well all the time and eat well all the time, I'm afraid you will get a bit plump," Clow says this almost teasingly. Even though Clow looks to be no fun, doesn't mean he's no tease. In fact, he is quite the tease.

Keroberos ignores his master's comment. "Don't worry about me, Clow."

Clow's smile never leaves his face. "I'm only concerned. When I was petting you I thought you felt a little meatier, that's all. Tana is really spoiling you with her cooking."

"Clow!" Keroberos does not appreciate such meaningless comments about him from even his master. He knows Clow's only teasing. He often does that when he's bored. But the thing is it's irritating to point such things out. (Everyone teases Keroberos about his eating. I'm sorry.)

Clow lets out a small laugh, clearly enjoying the fact that he had managed to agitate the lion so easily.

When they come to the dining, Clow and Keroberos both take their seats, Keroberos to the left of Clow.

They have a large table but only a third of it is used most of the time. Clow doesn't throw parties and he doesn't invite people over. He's a solitude man, what can you say?

Tana has already placed their food in front of them. Then she sits not far from them, a plate of food in front of her. Clow had insisted that Tana could eat with them. She is more than a maid really, sort of like a big sister to Clow. And even though she is timid, she acts very comfortably around Clow. She never had a family so wishing for one is not a crime.

Keroberos is the first one to lift up a fork to stuff a morsel of food in his huge mouth. He then turns to face his master. "So, Clow," he says still chewing, which makes his words come out strange. "Are you going to make it today?"

"Keroberos, will you please swallow your food before you talk," his master requests pleasantly. "And yes, tonight when the full moon can be seen."

"Master Clow," Tana inquires from her food. "What would you name it?" If Tana has the right to sit at the table then she surely has the right to speak and Clow doesn't mind.

"Like Keroberos, it chooses its own name," Clow answered calmly. How Keroberos ever picked his name is still beyond his knowing. Cerberus is the only explanation he came up with.

"It's very exciting," comments Tana. "I wonder what kind of creation you are going to make, Master Clow. Keroberos was certainly interesting."

Keroberos's ears pops up at hearing his name and a comment to it. "Interesting? What do you mean, Tana?" The lion asks in a voice that is nearly comical to everyone else.

Tana giggles. "Interesting means interesting. I've never seen anyone or anything eat so much."

Clow agrees with a smile.

"Why is everyone teasing me?" Keroberos pouts.

"Because we know you can take it," Clow answers.

"Well, when the new creation comes, you can tease something about him," Keroberos seeks to out-smart the two other people at the table who was currently mocking him.

No, Keroberos, _she'll_ be flawless, Clow murmurs in his head. But he does not say this out loud. He knows that if he does, Keroberos would ask why and may even become jealous. Clow knows now that jealousy will be all around his little creation, for his creation will be just perfect.

Tana is my original character if anyone wants to know.


	3. Chapter Three

This one's short.

**Perfect Creation**

Chapter Three

Night has finally come. Clow can not remember a time when he is so glad to see the dark of the sky and the moon glowing magically. The time he has been waiting for has come. He cannot say that he can't believe it because evidently he can. He has seen the future and he has seen himself in the position he is currently in. He stands in the east direction in the middle of the large living room where a tall window presents the full moon. Clow is standing with his staff by his side. Keroberos is waiting patiently on his left side. For some reason he likes that side since that is where he positions himself whenever he is by his master's side.

Clow waits for the exact time for it to begin. Midnight is always the best choice, where the days shifts and is in the center of everything.

Tana does not want to bother her master's concentration. Thus, she is currently in her room, making plastic stars, stars from long thin straws. She does not know what they are called but she learned how to make them when she was little and a friend, who is gone now, taught her. She never forgot and whenever she has time she would make these stars, probably wishing that for every star she makes she will be able to be happier the next day and after. Tana doesn't ask much from the world. The life she has now suits her quite comfortably. All she wants now is to stay this way until she passes away to who knows where.

Only minutes now, Clow knows exactly when he should start his spell. Keroberos moves a little in anxiousness.

The night through those broad windows is enchanting. There is only a slight wind which one can tell by looking at the movements of the trees' leaves and branches. The dark looks pleasantly calm and steady. This is just the perfect night. It is sure to say that it is cool outside since it is autumn. Everything is gentle. Everything is perfect.

Seconds now.

Clow knows when he should start chanting his spell. Keroberos suddenly stands upright, straight and to his tallest height.

Clow starts his summoning. He extends his staff. His symbol of magic appears underfoot. Keroberos moves away, trying to not disturb his master.

The magic circle glows a bright golden light. In the center of the circle is of course a crescent moon with a blazing sun.

Clow diligently chants his spell in which he knows by heart. He recites it in a way that seems like there is no one else in the room but him. That he is the center of everything and apparently he is.

Keroberos watches with intensity, wondering if that was exactly how he was born. Probably was, but instead of facing the east, it was the west, and instead of the night it was done in broad daylight.

Five minutes passes. Clow slowly steps away from the center of his symbol, making space for his new creation to appear.

It seems like such a long time until wings start to form in the center of Clow's emblem like a floating cocoon. The beautiful white angel wings are enclosed together, hiding the contents inside.

Clow waits in patience. He watches as the wings slowly open. The feathers are glowing with bright silver light. And ever so slowly the form of Clow Reed's second creation is exposed.

Clow doesn't move and neither does Keroberos.

They watch as the being is presented to the world. At last, the wings are fully opened and Master Clow's creation is standing there before him.

Beautiful, long, silver hair that seems softer than clouds flowing down the being's back to the floor. Snow-like skin that seems pale but beautiful. Eyes are silver-gray like the moon. The body of the being is slender, thin, and picturesque. The being is fully clothed elegantly with an outfit that is beyond creating. It is mostly white with slight blue. The design and style is definitely exquisite. The being is beautiful, handsome, and a perfect reflection of the gorgeous moon and even more so. Perfect.

The new life sees his master and another companion. The moon guardian kneels, the beautiful visage hidden with its head tilted to the ground. "Master," the moon angel says in a rather pleasant alto voice.

Clow finally sees something as if he never saw it even though it is in front of him. The moon angel's voice is calm and smooth but it sounds so...not like what Clow expect it would. "What is your name?" Clow asks, not sounding amazed which is truthfully his current situation.

The moon guardian stands up and looks at Clow. "Yue," it says in the same rather handsome alto voice.

Clow examines his creation with his eyes, looking Yue up and down. His moon angel is perfect, but now as he realizes something, it is also imperfect.

One flaw, one hideous flaw. Why? Clow had always thought that the moon was a she, a beautiful goddess. And that the sun was a he, the most blazing god. He is wrong? How could he be wrong?

But standing before him is the proof that he is wrong. The most glorious angel is standing before him but he cannot say that he is not disappointed.


	4. Chapter Four

I really like this story and I want to know if anyone out there does too. So please tell me.

**Perfect Creation**

Chapter Four

Today will mark a month of Yue's being in the world. For the past month, Yue got to know his surroundings and his master. He likes the house and all the enormous space it enhances. But he especially likes the garden and library. He found that he can indeed read and thus he does just that when he has nothing else to do.

Yue is also fond of the maid his master hired. Tana is good to him. She, in a month's time, had found out what this angel likes and dislikes. She is a good person. When she sees that Yue is sitting alone, she would ask him if he would like to join her in the garden to do some, well, gardening. Tana had also asked Yue if he wanted to learn how to cook just to pass his time. Yue didn't eat much, he didn't know why, but he just didn't. He really didn't require it so thus eating was useless. But nonetheless, the young maid had managed to amuse the moon angel with her massive knowledge around the kitchen. Yue did not notice, but Tana thinks he is quite talented at learning how to cook, in fact, in learning how to do anything.

Yue's counterpart, Keroberos, can be quite annoying to the moon angel. The lion is certainly different from him and acts that way without regard. Yue sometimes disliked his friend's way in unable to think and reason things out before he acts. Yet, even though Keroberos is hard to get along with, Yue does not, in fact, hate the lion.

But out of the people in his life, Yue is sure that his master is most important. Not important as in Yue's power depends on this man even though it is very important but important as in the one Yue considers the most. Quite frankly, Yue is the most respectful, most polite, and most if you would like to call it sweet to his master. Yue, as created, is obedient unlike Keroberos, who is just lazy and would often shrug off when Clow requests him to retrieve his spectacles.

The strangest thing is Clow would ask Keroberos to do most of the things instead of asking Yue. Of course, Clow still likes Yue. He is his most planned creation. Clow put a lot of time and thought to his creation. Nonetheless, sometimes it still disappoints him that there is still this slight flaw in Yue.

But everyone likes Yue. His beauty makes him most amiable and preferred. Clow could sense Keroberos's jealousy towards Yue sometimes and he laughs at it too. Yue is so perfect in so many ways. Although at times Yue is distant and cold, his indifference makes him all the more attracting. Clow is proud of his creation, but still he could not help a bit of regret. Just one small flaw makes everything seem imperfect.

Yue is at the library with a book in his hands. Clow is at his desk planning his next creations, Light and Dark. Keroberos is resting on the soft white carpet. Tana is preparing lunch for them.

Yue sits on a chair near the unlit fireplace, not far from his master or his companion. He enjoys reading very much. He finds that it is interesting to see what people write. Some books can be humorous and some quite serious. Yue likes books that make him think and use his opinion.

Clow Reed looks up from his desk and at his peaceful creations. He often does that, somehow unable to believe that he has created them. Yue is so opposite of Keroberos. Yue is hard working while Keroberos is just resting on the carpet.

The edges of Clow's lips form into a smile. Whenever he looks at his creations, he smiles even at times as boring as this one. He has created them and they are wonderful creations indeed. He loves them like his own children. He is proud of his work.

Yue's eyes escape the book and looks towards his master whose eyes are currently looking at him. The moon angel's eyebrow rises slightly as he saw his master's smile. "Clow, why are you smiling?" the angel asks in his usual tone, which always seems to awake all the angels in heaven with its godly voice.

Clow's smile only grows slightly bigger in seeing that he had caught his moon guardian's attention. "Nothing."

"There must be a reason to smile," Yue said somehow wondering why he wants to know the reason for his master's smile.

Clow's dark eyes seem too gorgeous for Yue's liking right now. The moon angel suppresses the need to look away. Yue had always thought that Clow's eyes were so dark that they look like purple. It holds so much and yet one cannot tell whatever the man is thinking because he just hides it so well.

"If there must be a reason then I think it's you, Yue," Clow says. Clow's humor can be tortuous sometimes. Yue holds back the slight blush and appall he feels right now.

"Tease," Yue said before returning to his book. (I want to say "moh lyeu" but it's in Chinese and I don't know what the translation is.)

Clow takes unusually great amusement in stirring up people's moods. He was a very naughty and wild child when he was young and also wise. Clow had somewhat mastered the art of teasing throughout his years. It's just so much fun! He gets just a kick out of it. Clow is just so good at it that what he says is never offensive to the extent that someone would hate him. In fact, he knows that his teasing is harmless and so he does it. Yue, he knows, does not mind, either that or he has grown to accept it. Hey! After all, Clow's most attractive quality besides his mysterious aura might just be his enchanting knowledge of how to tease.

"You know me so well, Yue," Clow says, his voice only holding a slight hint of sarcasm.

Yue makes a 'hmph' sound, gluing his eyes to his book instead of looking at his master. Clow hears this from his moon angel, and he is amused by it. Yue usually don't make just noises, he either talks or don't.

"Hmph? Yue, I've never heard that. What does 'hmph' mean?" Clow asks meaning to play with his moon angel.

"Clow, you have nothing better to do?" Yue says in return, knowing that his master will only continue to provoke him if he doesn't say something to stop it.

"What could be better than talking to you, Yue?" Clow continues to pester his moon guardian with amusement.

Yue sometimes just plainly hates his master's teasing. He finds that his master's teasing meaningless and he hates it even more when Clow teases him. Whenever Clow does it, he says things that Yue rather not hear. He knows his master doesn't mean much but his teasing is unbearable and, Yue can not...well, think of other things.

"I think you're a better teaser than you are a magician," Yue says out of somewhat irritation, finally looking at his master again.

"Do you really think, Yue?" Clow asks playfully. He just won't give up!

"Why do you always behave like this?" Yue says seemingly looking calmly at his master.

"You know I'm always like this," Clow states coolly.

"But why?" Yue inquires calmly. (Don't you people just wonder sometimes how they both can be so calm and cool all the time?)

Clow Reed stands up from his desk and gracefully walks to his moon guardian, his dark mysterious eyes never wondering anywhere else.

Yue calmly stays in place and waits for his master to act. In truth, Yue felt a bit uneasy and he suppresses the urge to just run away.

Clow stops one foot away from Yue. The silver-haired being looks up at the dark, tall man.

"Why, Yue?" Clow finally speaks. "You do not like it?"

Yue doesn't know if Clow purposely talks in the way that he does. Clow's voice is so mystifying and glorious. So wonderful to the ears, mesmerizing. Yue somehow feels weak in front of this man. Those eyes seem to read him, and Yue doesn't want that.

Yue doesn't know what to say to that. He mentally wonders who else in the world can top Clow Reed.

Seeing that his moon angel does not answer, Clow lifts one hand and proceeds to rest it on top of Yue's head, feeling the soft, silver hair. Clow strokes it as if he is petting him.

Yue does not protest. How can he anyway? What is his reason to?

"Master Clow. Yue. Keroberos."

Both Clow and Yue's heads turn towards the door. Clow's hand is still stroking Yue's hair. Tana is at the door.

"Yes?" Clow asks. His hand doesn't seem to want to retreat from the silver hair.

Tana is smiling sweetly as she often does. "What else? Lunch."

Clow smiles. He takes his hand off of the moon guardian. Yue puts his book on the small table on the side of the chair. He looks at Keroberos.

Clow walks over to Keroberos. He pets the lion's head gently to wake the guardian up.

"Ha, Yue! I'm better!" the golden lion laughs. He is sleep talking.

Yue looks untroubled at his counterpart. Such a foolish lion.

Clow's lips forms another carefree smile.

Tana giggles from the door. She does that often, Yue notices. It suits her too. She is a very pleasant girl who has a very pleasant and pretty voice; the god did not neglect to reward her for her good heart.

"Haha, Fire beats ice as always," the sun guardian continues to dream.

Clow lets out a small laugh.

"I got your hair, Yue," Keroberos smiles and teases in his dream state. The lion is quite amusing, tossing and turning his body in triumph.

Clow laughs again.

Yue finds this pointless. "Clow, wake him up," Yue says, only the tiniest bit sounding annoyed.

"Whatever you want, my moon angel," Clow says as if there is nothing wrong with saying it, which Yue seems to find that there is. Then the sorcerer ruffles Keroberos's fur to wake the lion from its slumber. "Keroberos?" he says slightly louder.

Tease, Yue's mind says again and he turns his head to look towards the door. He sees Tana still there with quite an amused smile. Her smile widens when she notices Yue looking her way. Yue finds that Tana is the only person he knows who is remotely mature.

"Keroberos?" Clow proceeds to wake the lion. The sun guardian finally shudders. His golden eyes focus on his master.

"Clow, I was having a good dream," the lion whines.

Clow smiles. "I know, but you don't want to miss lunch, do you?"

Keroberos get up and starts to head for the door. "Of course not," Keroberos says bluntly.

Clow stands and starts to head for the door as well. He turns to smile at Yue.

Yue looks plainly at it. He swears that he would not be surprised that Clow had been born with that smile. A smile that makes him so him, so handsome. A smile so mysterious and sly but attractive.

The moon angel moves from his position. He follows his master out the door.

At the dining room, Clow sits at the front of the table, his sun guardian to his left and his moon angel to his right. Lunch is placed before them. Tana sits only a chair away from Yue.

Everyone begins to eat, well, everyone except Yue. His plate of food is in front of him but he makes no move to begin eating.

Tana looks over at Yue and notices. "Yue, you're not eating again?"

"I don't feel like eating," Yue replies respectfully.

"Hn, you never feel like eating," Keroberos says mockingly.

"And you always feel like eating," Yue counters. But before Keroberos could say anything yet, Yue adds, "I don't even know why you eat so much. You don't need to."

"So, maybe I like it," Keroberos says and puts another bite of spaghetti in his mouth before muttering triumphantly, "At least I like something."

Yue only watches with distaste, not for the food for Tana's cooking is the best he knows but for the golden lion who claims to be the powerful sun guardian.

At this Clow lets out a laugh. He can not believe that he has created these two beings, two completely different from each other. But they certainly do charm him though.

Yue looks at his master displeasingly because the man had laughed at his and keroberos's little argument.

"Here," Clow says as his hand extends out to the moon angel with a fork entangled with spaghetti.

Yue looks at it skeptically and then back at his master.

"Oh," Clow muses before he brings the fork back close to his mouth and blows on it lightly a couple of times. Then he extends it to Yue again.

The moon angel looks at it curiously, wondering what in blazes is his master doing.

Clow smiles. "If I feed you, then you'll have to eat," He says this in a way that is more persuading than it may sound demanding from someone else's lips.

Yue feels his throat dry for a second. He swallows but it is not visible to anyone else. He doesn't know if he should. But Clow is his master, he has to obey him, and even if Clow isn't his master...he has too much respect for the man to disobey him.

The moon angel slowly brings his mouth towards his master's extended fork, taking the food, and then retreating upright on his seat, chewing.

Clow retains his smile looking at Yue.

Yue chews his food with no hurry. Somehow he feels as if in his mouth is some foreign food that just happens to taste unusually good. He watches as Clow twists a mouthful of spaghetti into his own mouth. So strange. (I want to say something: I did not make this up entirely either, not really mine, the feeding concept, almost like Keroberos's obsessive eating.)

Tana suppresses a squeal and a giggle. Evidently, she fins this exceedingly adorable and sweet and it reminds her of a scene: a father feeding his son because the son would not eat his vegetables. Just such a beautiful sight that makes her want to squeal.

Someone else seeing this may find it extremely strange. Yet, Clow seems to look as if it is nothing at all, all normal, nothing out of the ordinary. He is such a peculiar man, makes one wonder if he himself knows just how strange he is.

Keroberos hmphs and pops another bite into his mouth. Clow always does give Yue more attention. And he does treat the moon guardian more attentive than him. Although he does get jealous, he can't say that Clow doesn't care for him either. Clow often gives Keroberos as much sweets as he wants. And his master does often pet him so he can't really be angry.

"I made a cake," Tana announces with pride.

Clow looks at Tana. "You shouldn't have."

Tana smiles. "I know how much Keroberos likes it. And it's chocolate. God knows I love chocolate."

"Ah, and so do I," Clow replies. "You certainly are spoiling us."

Tana's smile is sweet. "Only the best for the best," she says with no hidden meaning.

Clow smiles. Then he twists another forkful of spaghetti. He motions it towards Yue.

The moon angel is amazed. It seems like Clow feels he does this everyday but he certainly don't feel that way. It's strange to be fed. He doesn't want to be fed, but...it was Clow. For some reason, Yue doesn't mind being fed if it is Clow.

So the moon guardian leans into the extended fork and takes the food. Clow takes the fork back and twists another bite of spaghetti and puts it in his mouth again.

After lunch is finished, Tana brings out the cake. She watches as Keroberos smiles at the two layered chocolate cake with chocolate and strawberry frosting. It made the lion's mouth water in an instant.

At this exact time, Yue decides to take his leave. He isn't particularly into sweets and he already ate as much as he would have in a day's worth. He really does not need more. So he stands up from his seat and presumes to leave.

Clow calls him back. "Yue."

Yue turns his head back to look at his master.

"Don't you want some cake?" Clow asks, his voice is all the sweetness Yue can handle.

"No," Yue replies, but not disrespectfully.

"Why?" Clow inquires of his moon angel. "You should really try Tana's cake."

"No, I rather return to my reading," Yue says. He isn't criticizing Tana's cooking. He knows just how well Tana is at making food. He just doesn't want anymore.

Not willing to give up, Clow suggests, "I promise I'll feed you." He smiles encouragingly.

Will that man never stop teasing me, Yue wonders, because it is more tormenting than he thinks?

Nonetheless, the angel is tempted to sit back down. He does not want to disappoint his master. That and he also don't have an excuse or a come back to Clow's blunt offer.

Thus, the moon guardian sits back down in his place next to his creator.

"Now, open up," Clow says in a way that is only to address a baby or a child. But Clow's voice makes it sound vaguely playful.

Yue stares at the fork with the fairly good size bite of chocolate cake. He leans in and takes it. The instant he touches it, he realizes just why Keroberos likes these sweets so much. It tastes a bit like heaven to the tongue, and it is pleasurable.

Clow smiles at the moon guardian. He knows that his creation will like it. Why wouldn't anyone like sweets? Even he does.

Yue chews at the bounty in his mouth without hurry while Keroberos stuffs his face with the delicious cake. Clow himself puts a morsel of cake in his mouth. Tana tastes the chocolate cake as well and smiles at the scene of the three males enjoying the cake she had made. She wouldn't expect more of a reward than this. The cake had brought happiness and that is what she wants.

Whenever Yue's mouth is empty, Clow will know and he will put another bite of cake in it. If Yue protests, he will lose. Clow will not the moon guardian leave until the whole cake is finished. For some reason, Yue lets himself be controlled. He swears that there is nothing Clow cannot make him do.


	5. Chapter Five

yingyanggirl—you are the very first one to comment on my story. Thanks.

saiwarrior—my second commenter. I'm happy. I do really love Clow and Yue. It seems they're not very popular though. What a shame. I'm so hooked up on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that I didn't have time for this one.

**Perfect Creation**

Chapter Five

Days pass and winter is here. There is puffy snow on the ground and the sky seems cloudless and clear most of the time. Yue seems to like the winter. At night, he could see the moon better because there are no clouds in the way. The chilly weather does not faze him. His clothes usually are enough to keep him warm.

However, the only thing that was bad about the winter is that sometimes it could get boring. Oh no, Yue is not bored. He has his books and preferably his master. On the other hand, Keroberos is way over the definition of bored. He is down right restless. He has nothing to do. He already went outside to play with the snow more than enough times and is getting irritated with the cold.

Keroberos now walks down a hallway aimlessly. He searches for something to do, something to play with. He hears water dripping fluidly. He immediately knows that it is from the bathroom. It's just how the water in the shower flows.

The mischievous lion creeps towards the bathroom. He wonders who's inside. Wait, how could he be so stupid! Keroberos looks around. This is Yue's bathroom, which is a little ways from Yue's room.

A smile creeps up onto Keroberos's lips. Time for a little laugh. As quietly and slowly as he could, Keroberos begins to open the unlocked door. Yue is definitely in the shower. (Hey, even guardians need to shower. I doubt Clow would use Bubbles on Yue.)

Cautiously, Keroberos looks to see if Yue suspects a thing. He doesn't. The rustling of water and the mist formed by it must be Keroberos's luck. The lion searches. He spots Yue's clothing. With a sinister grin, Keroberos tiptoes or pawtoes, aiming for the pile of white clothes. He looks over at the shower twice to see if Yue notices anything. Apparently, the moon angel does not. He is just cleansing himself, suspecting nothing of the intrusion. And happily daydreaming if I may add. Of who? Well, shouldn't that be obvious?

Keroberos reaches for the clothing carefully and slowly. He grabs all of it and makes to sneak out. The lion plans to make a quick and silent escape without Yue noticing, but apparently the door closed a little louder than he expected. With Yue's keen hearing, he quickly becomes aware and peeks through the glass and at the door.

"Keroberos!" Yue exclaims.

The sun guardian makes a run for it with Yue's clothes around his neck, his heart pounding with the excitement of danger, for Yue is very dangerous indeed.

"Keroberos!" Yue yells warningly. He has wrapped a towel around his lower body and is now chasing his counterpart in flight.

The lion looks back for a second and sees that Yue is ganging on him. He speeds up, his heart full of the adrenaline and evidently he is happy about it. The lion begins to laugh as he tries to outrace the moon guardian.

"Hand me my clothes back! You overgrown lion!" Yue gets angry and aggravated, and flying around in nothing but a cloth around his waist isn't helping. It's winter and Yue is wet, he is cold.

"Catch me, catch me!" the playfully lion exclaims to the one pursuing him.

"Keroberos!" Yue yells in an even more deadly tone. "Get back here!" he says gravely.

"You're too slow!" Keroberos taunts and it doesn't help Yue's emotions at all.

Keroberos turns at a corner. "Why you...!" Yue makes to follow the lion and turns.

Bump! Ouf! Shriek! Bam! Ouch!

Yue finds himself on the ground on top of another person, his half-naked body pressed heavily on the other. He looks down and blinks, surprised, stunned, baffled, embarrassed, and unable to move.

"Why, Yue, how nice to bump into you," the form under him looks at the silver-haired man and says teasingly and with the usually taunting but pleasant smile. Yue is still unable to say a thing. "And oh my," Clow looks at the form on top of him and sees dripping water from Yue's long, silver hair and everywhere else. Clow has to admit that a wet Yue is just as gorgeous as a dry one. "You're wet," Clow states curiously.

Yue _feels_ wet, not just from the shower. And he feels hotter too, his skin, his chest, his back, and the air around him seems strangely too warm. His usual pale face now has a tint of pink to it. The moon guardian nods and says, "I was in the shower."

Puzzled, Clow asks, "Why did you come out like this?" Somehow Clow never seems to look serious.

"Keroberos took my clothes," Yue states, his mind secretly shooting the lion with his arrows.

Clow laughs, knowing quite well of the mischievous lion and his little schemes. And it always seems that Yue is the one the lion picks on. It's quite amusing, to Clow anyway. His guardians are like children, fighting and playing jokes on each other, or rather one playing a joke on the other.

Yue looks at his master not quite pleased. "It isn't funny," Yue says calmly or as calmly as he can.

"You're right, it's not," Clow says, trying to hold back his laughter, "it's hilarious." The magician bursts into laughter again.

"Clow!" Yue exclaims with a little warning in his beautiful voice.

"Yes, yes," Clow tries to return calm, "I'm sorry."

Yue looks at his master a bit displeased still. He swears that Clow is never serious. "Hopeless," Yue mutters quietly, but he knows that Clow can hear him.

"No, really, Yue," Clow touches the moon guardian's left shoulder, "I'm sorry."

It's not fair, Yue's mind screams. Clow can always get the best out of him. That's not fair at all. Where's the justice in this? Why can't he stay mad at the raven-haired man? And that hand, it makes Yue feel even more uncomfortable. Yue wants it removed.

After Yue makes an approving 'hn' sound, Clow notices that they are still on the ground. Yue isn't very heavy and it doesn't feel that bad, but still it's not a very comfortable position. "Hm, Yue? I would love to stay like this with you, you know, but...," Clow starts to say teasingly.

Yue immediately gets up, embarrassed to the max but knowing Clow, the magician is not taking it the wrong way.

Before Clow, stands a dripping wet Yue who is holding on to the white towel that is the only thing covering the almost effeminate body. His hair drips of water, which leads down to Yue's back and chest. The moon angel's silver-gray eyes are still so bright, and his face patient, waiting for an instruction. Clow smiles. "You must be cold. Go dry off, I'll bring your clothes to you," he says, his voice caring. "If you shall catch a cold, I shall have to take care you," Clow states, his voice is always so teasing!

Yue can feel himself getting more uneasy. Clow is such a damned man! Whenever he speaks that way, which he does oh so often, Yue just wants to strangle the man. He teases too much, which makes him more like a flirt. And yet, he is not. Clow is way confusing, so mysterious. Damn!

The moon angel watches as his master walks off to pursue the sun guardian. He notices that his master's garments are just a bit wet due to him. However, that just makes Yue smile.

Feeling the air become colder, Yue turns and flies back to his bathroom. He proceeds to dry himself like Clow suggested. Then with one towel around his slender waist, he dries his hair with another. Sometimes he wonders why he has such long hair. It's not as easy to manage as people think. Washing takes time and combing definitely does. But he has been complimented of his hair by both Tana and Clow. Is it because Clow likes it that Yue keeps his hair this way?

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Yue?" Definitely Clow's voice.

"Yes," Yue says as he opens the door. Clow looks at his moon angel and holds a simple calm and pleasant face. Yue wonders how Clow does that. No matter what, the man is never fazed or acts any other way but proper, elegant, calm, pleasant, happy, mysterious, and Yue can't help but say beautiful too.

"Your clothes, Yue," Clow hands his guardian the garments.

"Thank you," Yue says, gratefully taking his clothing. He could see his master's smile as he closes the door.

"Keroberos says that it's your fault for not locking the door," Yue can hear Clow say through the door and could almost see his master's smile.

"I'll be sure to from now on," Yue decides. He hates the lion too much now.

"What a shame," Yue can hear Clow's teasing voice, "then I won't be able to bump into you like that." Yue can swear that Clow must have his usual smile on that always means he is kidding around, while Clow walks away. But nevertheless, his words are so incredible sometimes. It leaves the moon angel thinking again. But he knows that Clow doesn't mean a word when that voice is used to say it. Somehow Yue is depressed by this. Can't Clow say something serious to him?


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry for the long wait. I seem to have trouble with finishing my work. I start too many and can't seem to finish them. I'm so miserable. I don't like myself for it. But I thank the people for reading my work. This chapter is not that good. I like the other ones more. There's a plot coming up...I hope... hehe...

**Perfect Creation**

Chapter Six

After that incident, Yue always remembers to lock his doors. He doesn't want it to happen again, or does he? After all, bumping into Clow is tempting, isn't it? But more embarrassing in Yue's case.

Snow is beginning to fade away and in replace is the beautiful sun and occasional rain. It's not too cold now, but still cool and sometimes chilly. Yet, somehow it's just right.

Clow sits in the library where he is doing some more work. He has done a lot in the past months, made some cards, but somehow he just can't think of good names for them, so all he comes up with is something crappy, but it still fits.

Yue sits on a chair near the fireplace and the window while Keroberos is taking yet another nap, just waiting for his meal. They just had breakfast though.

Today should be a normal day, but it is simply not going to be a typical day, because Clow is going to have a visitor. Sakura, sorceress from the Kinomoto family, is coming to visit Clow in Japan. (Yep, I'm changing them. This is not going to follow the series at all. I'm just using the characters. I hope that's ok?) From what Yue has heard from Clow when he got the letter, Sakura is a smart and talented magician much like himself but of course less gifted if compared to Clow. She has been Clow's neighbor back in China and they were very good friends as kids, and they still are or should be.

"Master Clow, Miss Kinomoto has arrived," Clow hears Tana say after knocking on the door.

"We'll be right there," Clow replies. Then footsteps prove that Tana is walking away to greet the guest. Clow smiles at his guardians. He hopes that they and the guest would get along. But there are no worries, right? After all, aren't they just perfect? "Ready?" Clow asks his creations.

Yue stands up. He isn't excited but he isn't exactly unhappy about it either. Keroberos growls slightly from his nap. "Why is she coming here again?" the golden lion whines.

"She is visiting me. I haven't seen her for about three years," Clow replies good-naturedly even though Keroberos has asked this more than enough times.

"How long is she staying?" Keroberos asks another question while they walk through the hallway to the living room.

"I believe she is staying here for a week. She has places to go afterwards too," Clow answers plainly. Then he adds, "You will behave, won't you, Keroberos?"

"Why," Keroberos begins, "of course. I'll be like I normally am."

"You call that behaving?" Yue comments.

The lion stirs at the intended insult. Glaring at Yue with blazing eyes, Keroberos replies, "And you're not friendly either."

The moon guardian stares back. Clow can only smile at the two and their staring contest while walking. But just when they are near the living room, Clow stops them, putting a hand on Keroberos's head and the other lightly placed on Yue's back. "Now, please be good," he says like a father requesting from his children on the first day of school. Their staring stops with a little 'humph' from the sun guardian. They walk into the spacious room, all three very presentable.

Upon seeing her three hosts arrival, Sakura stands up from the couch that she was directed so kindly to sit and wait. A smile immediately graces her face which makes her features prettier than they already are. Her short brown hair flows obediently as she walks around the table in front of her to meet her long-time-no-see friend. Her pretty green eyes show much enthusiasm and radiance as she says, "Been awhile, Clow."

"Yes, it has," Master Clow agrees. "I'm sad to say that I've forgotten how beautiful you are," he adds intentionally with his usual smile. The girl blushes, and Clow can remember all the times in which she has when they were neighbors. It still makes her look cute.

But if Clow thinks that his statement only had effects on the girl then he is wrong. A wave of unease settles itself clearly throughout Yue's whole being. He feels awkward because of his master's comment and because he feels awkward. Why should he feel this way? But to put it simply, Yue just didn't like what Clow said.

"You haven't changed," Sakura says upon recovering from her blush.

Clow gives a small laugh, "Nor you."

Sakura smiles. She has known the man before her long and it is nice to see that he hasn't changed much. Clow has always behaved like this and it is one of the most infuriating things, yet still one of the most likable things. "Yes, yes," she says and then her eyes set themselves upon Keroberos and Yue. "And they are?" the girl asks, her eyes showing amazement to see them.

"Yes, these are my guardians," Clow responds proudly. "The two I've mentioned to you in a letter."

"Ah, yes," she says, kneeling down to look at the sun guardian. Fearlessly, she pets him. Sakura smiles at feeling the soft fur. "He's so cute," she says almost naively. Then she stands again, her eyes now on the moon guardian. Her expression changes a little at the form before her eyes, with more amazement if possible. "And he is..." Maybe she is having trouble with finding a word or maybe she just can't say the word on her mind but nevertheless she doesn't have to say it.

"Yue," Clow says humbly. "My moon guardian," he adds.

The sorceress smiles prettily. "Amazing, Clow, you did this?"

Master Clow smiles in satisfactory at her approval and awe. "And they are just wonderful companions," Clow informs. He has a tendency to think of his creations as, well, not creations but as friends and company. He doesn't like to say and doesn't want to say something like, 'Yep, these are my creations.' It certainly is not what Clow thinks of them. It is an insult to think of them as such, because they are not just something he created, they are important, and really they are a part of his family.

"I can feel they are powerful too," Sakura comments with admiration. "Clow, you are indeed a fascinating wizard."

"Hm?" Clow ponders. "Why 'fascinating'?" He asks, wondering what his friend meant by that word.

"Because you are," she says, smiling almost secretively. "And intriguing too."

Both Keroberos and Yue listen silently, being as pleasant and polite as they can. They too wonder what the girl means with her comment and smile.

"I shall say that there is one thing different about you. Where did you learn to act so secretive?" Clow asks good-naturedly.

"From some new friends," she replies, still with an amused smile. But then she changes the mood to ask sweetly, "I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?" Clow's smile returns. "I haven't eaten this morning. I went straight here after I got off the plane," she explains.

"Well, of course," the magician informs. "Let's go to the dining room. I'll tell Tana to prepare something for you."

Sakura smiles and they start to head out of the room to another. Both guardians follow, their minds wondering if they should but then if they don't it would seem so disrespectful. Keroberos doesn't have any problem, really, if they are to eat again. The only one who feels uncomfortable is Yue. Although he knows that Sakura is nice, he still can't help but feel a little opposition towards her.

* * *

The condition doesn't change as Yue sits at the table for dinner. Clow has been talking merrily with his friend with Yue wondering how they can talk so much all the while. It feels strange to have Sakura here, Yue concludes. He cannot say that he hate the girl but he cannot say that he likes her much either. She is harmless, he knows, and she has a friendly, sweet nature. She is truly amiable. But then, why does Yue feel like this? Maybe it's not her? Maybe it's something else? 

The moon angel wouldn't have come to dinner if he didn't think that it was ill-mannered. He doesn't want it to seem like he is being rude, so he now sits reluctantly beside his master, in his usual seat, listening to the two friend's conversation, but not the detail in particular, just their voices while he himself wonders in his mind.

Tana comes in with plates full of food. Yue can see that she prepared more today for the guest. He stands up, making his way to help her. The housemaid smiles up at him in gratitude. "Thanks, Yue, you're the best," she says almost naively to him. The moon guardian just nods his head in approval, not really cheered by the other's intentions. He sets the plates while Tana goes back to get more.

He still feels uncomfortable even though he now has something to do. Maybe he's feeling left out? That could be it. Ever since Yue was born, he never got ignored. He liked being alone of course but this is the sort of loneliness that no one wants. Yue have had Clow's attention. Even though Yue doesn't talk much, they were still communicating through an understanding silence. Now, Clow's attention is on her, on Sakura. It feels strange, a sensation that the moon angel would like to get rid of. It's a hateful feeling, and nothing good would come out of it.

"Okay! The last plate!" Tana announces with her entry. She happily places the plate on the large table and takes her seat. "We can eat now," she says smiling at everyone. Sakura smiles back at her with her own exquisite glow. Keroberos is the first to reach for the fine chicken Tana made. Then Tana herself picks some salad. "Don't be shy," she comments to the guest. Sakura nods in comprehension and begins to help herself.

Before long, they are eating, all except Yue, who doesn't feel like eating. Hey, he just came to not seem rude, that doesn't mean he has to eat!

The green-eyed guest notices. She asks the guardian worriedly, "Why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?"

Their eyes meet and Yue can see a generally concerned expression which is often given away too easily. "No," he says plainly.

"Yue doesn't eat much," Clow explains. "He can go a day without food since his energy doesn't come from it."

"He can live without food!" Sakura marvels, unbelieving. "Then what doesn't he use for energy?" she inquires.

"Well, generally the moon," says Clow, "and the master."

"Then what about Keroberos?" the girl asks.

"Keroberos doesn't need food either," Clow explains, "he just likes to eat."

"That's very interesting," Sakura comments, "they're like total opposites." Clow nods in secret pride. "I may never know how you think, Clow," she smiles.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" Clow says, smiling.

"Yes," the girl agrees before she picks up her fork again to proceed eating, feeling better knowing that there isn't something wrong with Yue. Even though the moon guardian doesn't talk, she still wants to be friends with him. Maybe it's an aura thing. Whatever it is, Sakura is sure that Yue is nice. Plus, how could she dislike him when she thinks of how incredibly beautiful he is. It may be a little discriminating to tell a person by their looks but she can sense that Yue is exactly how he looks.


End file.
